The present invention generally relates to semiconductor manufacturing, and more particularly to fabricating electrically insulated contacts of a logic device and a strapped contact of a static random access memory (hereinafter “SRAM”) device in the same process flow.
Complementary Metal-oxide-semiconductor (CMOS) technology is commonly used for fabricating field effect transistors (FET) as part of advanced integrated circuits (IC), such as central processing units (hereinafter “CPUs”), memory, storage devices, and the like. Different CMOS devices may be fabricated with different contact arrangements based on their intended use and function. For example, an SRAM device may be fabricated with a strapped contact in which an electrically conductive bridge is formed between a source/drain contact and a gate contact. Conversely, a logic device may be fabricated with source/drain contacts which are electrically insulated from a gate contact.